Ice Ice Baby
by darkheart510
Summary: Fuji teaches Echizen about the joys of ice. explicit yaoi. FujixEchizen. now finished! please R&R! thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Echizen. Or Fuji. Or Prince of Tennis. Though I wish I did, dammit.

Warning: Very much hardcore yaoi. No drama or angst tho. If the mere thought of boyxboy makes you queasy, then you shouldn't read this. And if you have problems with explicit descriptions of sex, then you shouldn't read this. Otherwise…welcome.

Please, I'd like to have some constructive criticism(compliments too? maybe?). This is my first time, so please be gentle… also, if you find grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me…

It was absolutely positively sweltering out in the tennis courts.

Even though it wasn't quite summertime yet, the lack of shade on the courts magnified the intensity of the heat. Everyone on the team was doing their required duties, but it seemed as if everyone was slowly melting with every step they took.

The normally enthusiastic regulars were standing in a semi-circle pretending to talk strategy, but it was obviously an attempt to move as little as possible. Of course, our favorite first-year was not part of the group; he was trying to give himself a heat stroke by playing the way he usually did—hard.

"maa, how can Echizen move like that in this weather?" whined Momo as he fanned his shirt trying to get a breeze going.

"There is a 95 chance that the weather will get warmer today," said Inui amid the groans of desperation from the regulars.

"geez! I don't even want to move today. It's too hot," Kikumaru swung his racquet in a half hearted swing in the general direction of where Oishi was standing. "Ne ne, oishi, even my tennis racquet's sweating." Even Kikumaru's normally perky hair was looking a little limp.

"Eiji…I know it's very warm today, but we have to practice to keep in top condition," said Oishi as he fanned himself with the club roster. "But it is a little hot today." He glanced at Echizen on the court as he faced the group. "Hmm…we don't want people over doing themselve in this kind of weather. I guess we'll end things early and advise people to take care of their bodies."

Thus, practice was adjourned and the team quickly made their way back to the club room to change. And the conversation that would forever change Echizen took place.

"You know, the best thing for cooling down in this weather is the shaved ice dish at the vendor by the train station."

"You're right, Momo! I'd love mine with some condensed milk and red beans and jelly. Ne, let's all go together later!" Kikumaru was practically dancing with joy in the locker room.

"Sure. And of course, sempai is paying."

"Dammit Momo, you guys are always-"

"Ah! I'd like mine with some lychee actually," yelled Oishi as he tried to change the subject. "How about you Taka-san?"

"Shaved ice sounds good, especially with grass jelly." Kawamura smiled. "ne, Echizen, how about you?"

Ryoma was pulling on his clothes and his answer was a little muffled as it came from somewhere inside his shirt. "If you guys don't mind, I'll have to back out of this. I hate the crunch and the rough texture of the ice in my mouth." His head came out slightly tousled. "Plus, ice is kinda boring, isn't it?"

Momo snorted, "I bet if it was covered in fanta you'd probably eat it. Hey, what about you Mamushi? Or is ice too cold for your reptilian body?"

"You bast—"

All the regulars jumped in and tried to stop yet another fight between Kaidoh and Momo as they made their way out the door. Echizen was watching the antics of his sempais with amusement. _They never seem to stop do they? _He tilted his cap in an attempt to hide his smile when he noticed that Fuji had come up behind him and matched his stride. "Fuji-sempai is going along too?"

The tensai smiled mysteriously, "No, I've already told them that the vendor doesn't have the things that I like with my shaved ice."

Images of chili peppers and wasabi flavored jelly danced through Echizen's brain as he snorted, "no doubt."

"Now what's that suppose to mean Echizen?" laughed Fuji. The two were walking side by side away from their friends. Their arms brushed each other casually, almost seemingly by accident. Sometimes their pinkies would come together and touch as if they would link, but playing hard to get was a game that both players liked to play. The mutual attraction was electrifying between them, and while the whole team watched their progress with frustration, the natural competitiveness between Echizen and Fuji compelled them to play a game of who would fall to temptation first.

"ne, Echizen, I heard from Horio-kun that you've been having trouble remembering math equations for class. Do you want me to help you?"

"What? Dammit Horio—ah, thank you sempai, but I think I can manage on my own."

Fuji leaned in close to Echizen's ear, his warm breath sent shivers down the younger boy's spine. "But I think I could teach you. So. Much. More." He hammered in his implied message by gently running his lips along Echizen's ear.

Goosebumps broke out all over Echizen's body in response. Well, if Fuji was gonna play hardball, then he was going to too. _Let's just see who can drive who crazy first…_ "Okay Sempai, I'd love to come over and…learn."

The two waved good bye to their friends and turned to the direction of Fuji's house. Their teammates looked at their receding backs with frustration and irritation. "How far do you think they'll get today?" asked Momo rolling his eyes upwards.

"I hope they get somewhere fast. _I'm_ getting sexually frustrated just looking at them," Kikimaru looked at Oishi. "ne, Oishi, do _you_ know someone who can help me about my frustra—"

"Gyah! Look! Shaved ice!" yelled Oishi turning bright pink as his friends laughed and patted him on his back.

Fuji's home was wonderfully spacious and had an airy atmosphere. It looked like it was cleaned and maintained by the loving hands of a happy and eccentric family. What drew Echizen's eyes first in the living room were the painted skulls that adorned the fireplace mantle. Instead of looking creepy though, they looked kind of…cheerful. Their grins began to remind him of Fuji's, a little empty, but also a little mysterious as if they knew something that you didn't. Next Echizen's eyes moved to the African war masks, then to the Alaskan ivory carvings, then the Navajo rugs, then, rather confusedly, to Fuji's increasingly amused face.

"My parents travel a lot and they bring back souvenirs to enlighten their kids at home." Fuji walked towards door adjacent to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink before we get started on our studies? Or do you want to shower off the sweat of practice first?" Fuji looked up and down Echizen's body and licked his lips slowly. "Although I find that it adds more flavor…"

Echizen grinned under his cap at the image of his predatory sempai. "I think I'll help myself to your shower then. I can get pretty darn…dirty," he said as slipped his hands under his shirt and ran it across his stomach flashing pale smooth skin. He ran his hands down along the edge of his pants, dipping his fingers under the waistband like a promise of more to come. He brought his hand up to his face and brushed his fingers against his lips while never taking his eyes off of Fuji's. "Yup, pretty dirty," he whispered.

Fuji's face looked as if he'd just been smacked in the back of the head by a wooden paddle. Echizen's laughter could be heard as he walked towards the bathroom. Fuji's red face smiled as he thought _oh this is going to be fun_ and he made his way toward the kitchen as he listened to Echizen start the shower.

By the time Echizen finished his shower he had come to the realization that he had no extra underwear in his bag and began to wonder how he could work that to his advantage in this game they were playing. He wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the top half nude, and stepped out of the bathroom after making sure that his reflection was properly sexy. He started to ask Fuji if there was an extra pair of underwear that he could borrow when he was suddenly grabbed and pushed face first against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing Fuji-sempai?" yelped Echizen as he tried to push away from the wall. Fuji grabbed his arms and held them against the wall above Echizen's head. The older boy pushed his lower body into Echizen's and the younger boy could feel Fuji's erection pressed between his buttocks. Fuji shifted his legs so one was on each side of Echizen's body, creating an effective little trap.

With his arms stretched out over him and his body restrained by Fuji's tight grip and firm touch, Echizen could only wait for Fuji to make his next move. Helpless with only a flimsy towel between him and a good fucking, Echizen felt his penis start to harden. He wiggled his ass against Fuji's hard-on and was delighted when he heard Fuji gasp and tighten his grip on Echizen's wrists.

Echizen's body jerked when he felt the older boy's tongue run along the nape of his neck leaving a hot moist line of saliva. He started to tremble as Fuji made his way to Echizen's ear, biting and nipping at Echizen's sensitive skin. Fuji paused for a moment, then started to lick and suck at the sweet places behind Echizen's ear. Moans and whimpers poured out of the younger boy's mouth as his head fell back, exposing a slender pale neck. With one hand, Fuji gently brushed his thumb against Echizen's nipples and was rewarded with something that sounded like a gasp and a squeak from his sexy kouhai. Fuji smiled as his released Echizen's hands. _He won't fight back now._

Echizen leaned against the wall and tried desperately to remember how to breathe. The world seemed to be a little out of focus and he was a little lightheaded.

"I think I heard to you say back there that ice is boring," whispered Fuji as he continued his assault on Echizen's neck and ears. "You're wrong Ryoma, ice is a lot of fun. You've just been using it wrong."

Echizen felt Fuji bend down to pick something up out of a bowl on the floor. He thought nothing of it and in the haze in his head the only question was _where'd that bowl come from? _And then—

"WHOA, Fuji-sempai! Wait a sec—wait! Syuusuke! Ngh! OH MY GOD! Ah!"

Echizen continued to protest as Fuji slid a dripping ice cube across his warm skin, sending goosebumps all over his body. The older boy ran the ice up Echizen's taut, straining chest, leaving trembling trails of ice cold water. His nipples tightened painfully in anticipation and the only sound in the room was the harsh pants of both the boys. The rush of Fuji's hot breath on the side of his neck was intensified as his body was tormented simultaneously by the hot and cold sensations. A whimper broke out of his throat as Fuji's tongue licked the sensitive spot behind his ear. As his body began to get over the surprise of the ice cube, the shock slowly turned into a burning desire to feel more of Fuji's mouth all over his body.

Echizen's body jerked and he screamed when Fuji brushed the ice cube over the younger boy's nipples. The freezing cold sensation made Echizen's nipples' grow tighter and harder until the thin line between pleasure and pain was blurred. Panting hard and fighting to maintain control of himself, Fuji dropped the ice cube and tweaked Echizen's rock hard nipples with his cold fingers. Slowly flicking the younger boy's nubs back and forth, Fuji began to grind his hard penis into Echizen's ass. Echizen groaned into the wall and pushed his ass into Fuji's hips, meeting thrust for thrust. His knees were weak with lust and his hips were threatening to give out at any moment. His whimpers became gasps as the desire to feel Fuji's cock inside of him drove him nearly insane.

"Syuusuke. Ahn! Shit, fuck me please! Ah."

Those words nearly caused Fuji to rip off what was left of the towel and fuck the boy senseless right there. But he managed to hang on to his control. Barely. In a strained voice, Fuji said, "But Ryoma, I think I want to play with you a little more. You make such interesting noises…"

Something snapped inside of Echizen and he shoved away from the wall, causing the unsuspecting Fuji to tumble backwards and land on his rear on the floor. _My Turn_ thought Echizen as he turned to face Fuji…


	2. Chapter 2

Before Fuji realized what in the world was happening, Echizen had already pushed him to the floor and was straddling the older boy's hips while holding his wrists together over his head. With Fuji flat on his back in such a vulnerable position, Echizen found it hard not to just start grinding his cock against Fuji's. Echizen glanced at Fuji's face, hoping to see the tensai's expression of slack-jawed lust, but all he saw was the usual smile coupled with…expectant eagerness?

_Shit, the bastard's expecting me to start fucking him like an uncontrollable fuck-monkey. Which I will…but not until I see him totally lose control._

"What's wrong Ryoma?" purred Fuji as his body began to shift suggestively. "I thought you wanted to fuck. Fuck me, Ryoma."

Echizen smiled. _I know what you're doing. _"Hmmm…Fuji-sempai. Mada Mada Dane"

Echizen's free hand pushed Fuji's shirt up, bunching it around his upper chest, and slowly started to caress the older boy's firm, warm skin. Echizen's breath became harsher as he looked at his sempai's smooth, flushed body and perky nipples that begged Echizen to suck them. Still smiling, Fuji arched his back, pretending to stretch, offering his nipples to Echizen and pulling his body into a long sexy line of perfection.

The younger boy stared for a moment longer, then he looked into Fuji's eyes and arched his eyebrows mischievously. Echizen leaned down and started to kiss Fuji's skin; his light kiss and warm breath sent shivers down the older boy's spine and the world slowly slid out of focus. Echizen's lips slowly made their way to Fuji's hard nubs, gently avoiding the places that screamed to be licked and sucked hard. The older boy's nipples were flushed a deep dark color and they had tightened so much that the gentlest touch would have made Fuji scream. The anticipation of Echizen's hot, moist lips biting at his nipples made him gasp for breath as he slowly lost control.

The tension in Fuji's body was building to a point that was almost unbearable; restlessly, Fuji arched his back, straining to feel more of Echizen's hot skin against his own, but Echizen only pushed Fuji back down; now the younger boy was braced on all fours over Fuji's flushed body. The towel had long fallen away and Fuji had a clear view of Echizen's nude body. Fuji whimpered.

"Now sempai, we don't want to rush things, do we?" whispered Echizen. "We want to take-" Echizen flicked Fuji's nipple with his tongue. "Our," flicked it again. "Time."

Each time the younger boy flicked Fuji's nipple, the older boy twitched and little strangled cries of pleasure poured out of his mouth. Again, Echizen started to kiss the soft area around Fuji's nipples, causing the struggling tensai to whimper in lust and frustration. Through the haze in his mind, Fuji desperately tried to think of a way to regain his control. And then Echizen's lips started to nip and bite at Fuji's hard nipples, sending Fuji's cries and moans echoing through the hallway. The younger boy's hot tongue traced the ridges of Fuji's nipple and flicked it back and forth in his warm, moist mouth. With his free hand, Echizen worked at Fuji's other nipple, alternating between his slick mouth and slippery fingers, soon bringing the older boy closer and closer to a screaming orgasm.

"Ah! Ahn! Please, Ryoma! Stop—I'm so close—ahn, shit! Please!"

The older boy lay on the floor panting as Echizen stopped attacking Fuji's nipples. Fuji could feel Echizen's hair trailing down his chest as the younger boy kissed his way to Fuji's trembling penis. The head was flushed a dark crimson color and a glistening line of precum dripped from the slit to his abdomen. Echizen traced the throbbing veins that traveled around Fuji's rock hard cock with his fingertips and slowly pumped the shaft, occasionally running the palm of his hand over the sensitive tip. Desperately, the older boy started thrusting into Echizen's slippery hands, the horny, horny lust was driving Fuji crazy and he wanted so much just to cum on Echizen's face.

Laughing, Echizen held Fuji's hips down, keeping the older boy from reaching his climax. "Ne—Syuusuke, I think things have gotten too hot for us, I'm gonna cool you down."

The lustful, flushed look on Fuji's face made Echizen's cock throb painfully; the younger boy reached down and started to pump his own penis, providing Fuji with a perfect view of his own masturbation show as he stroked himself above the tensai. Precum was dripping from the tip of Echizen's penis and little moans and gasps were pouring out of the younger boy's mouth as he slowly jacked off. Momentarily distracted, Fuji barely noticed that Echizen had put something in his mouth with his free hand. Then Echizen's head bent down, closer and closer to Fuji's throbbing penis, and the tensai closed his eyes, whimpering in anticipation.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT—," yelled Fuji as he simultaneously tried to pull Echizen off his cock and thrust into the younger boy's soft, moist, COLD, COLD mouth. The younger boy had placed a small ice cube into his mouth during the solo show and was now swishing the melted ice water around Fuji's penis. The cold water dripped from Echizen's lips and traveled down the older boy's shaft and over his balls, sending chills and shivers up Fuji's spine as his body tried to figure out what the hell was happening. The younger boy used his mouth to stroke Fuji's penis, bringing his lips up to the very tip before plunging back down, burying his nose into the older boy's pubic hair.

Echizen licked and sucked Fuji's penis, searching for the spots and places that made Fuji scream and moan. Soon the shock of the ice water was forgotten and both boys were sweating and flushed with lust and desire. Puddle of water and precum were pooling under Fuji's ass, but he didn't care. Little slap, slap, slap sounds of Fuji trying to fuck Echizen's face resounded throughout the hall, along with his gasps and whimpers. Releasing Fuji's cock with a pop, Echizen started to lick and suck his way down and over his balls. He nipped and bit at the loose skin around Fuji's sacs before plunging his tongue relentlessly into Fuji's ass. Fuji screamed incoherently as he clutched Echizen's hair, squirming, trying to get the younger boy's hot tongue to go in deeper.

Fuji twitched as Echizen gave his ass one last lick before standing up. He jerked Fuji roughly to his knees and pushed his red, hard penis against the older boy's lips. "Suck it."

In one stroke, Fuji took all of Echizen's cock into his mouth, causing Echizen to bury his hands in Fuji's sweaty hair and moan. The older boy licked and slurped Echizen's penis, his tongue flicking the tight skin underneath the head and tonguing the slit at the very tip. Echizen's moans and gasps were coming out faster and faster as he began to fuck Fuji's face. The older boy's chin was shiny with saliva as he pulled his mouth away and started to stroke Echizen's hard, slippery cock. "Doesn't it just make you want to come all over my face?"

The only response from Echizen was a loud moan and a whispered "Syuusuke…" Fuji licked and sucked the younger boy's penis as he slowly reached around and pushed a slippery finger into Echizen's entrance. Echizen screamed, "No, wait! Not yet! If you do that I'll cum!" His breathing got faster and faster as Fuji started to scissor his fingers inside of his ass. The sensations running through Echizen's lower body as he rushed towards climax made his knees weak and he collapsed onto the floor in a quiver mass of sweat and pre-cum.

Fuji smiled at the lovely sight before him. Echizen was on his back with his legs spread open like an invitation. His skin was moist and flushed a deep pink color. But what was most beautiful was that pair of eyes; those dark eyes that stared back and dared Fuji to Fuck Him Silly. Making sure that his sempai was watching, Echizen slowly slid his hands down his body towards his cock and started to stroke himself. Gasping lightly, "are you sure you can handle thi—"

Echizen never finished his sentence because Fuji had shoved his cock into the younger boy and was thrusting away at his ass. Echizen held on for dear life as Fuji pounded away, hitting the spot that caused him to scream over and over again. The older boy shifted his body, changing the angle of his thrusts, making the younger boy claw at Fuji's broad shoulders. Echizen reached down between their slamming bodies and began to stroke himself in time with Fuji's movement. "Syuusuke, I'm going to cum."

"Not yet you're not," moaned Fuji and he pulled Echizen onto his lap into an upright sitting position. The two boys exchanged sloppy, wet kisses as Fuji continued to slam himself into his kouhai's ass. The sound of their bodies hitting each other was accompanied by the frantic pants and gasps of both the boys.

"Shit, you're so hot, and wet, and warm," said Fuji as he dug his fingers into Echizen's hips.

"My ass! Harder! Yes!" gasped Echizen as he was grinding his ass onto Fuji's cock driving it deeper and deeper with each thrust. Both boys screamed as they came; Fuji shoved his hard cock deep into Echizen's hot ass and held it there as he rode the waves of their mutual orgasm. Echizen could feel his own cum coating both their bellies and every time the sensitive head of his cock brushed Fuji's wet skin, Echizen twitched and moaned as his body felt like it was trying to turn itself inside out.

Both boys just sat there in the hallway for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breath. Echizen ran his hands over his sweaty, slippery body. "Jeez Fuji-Sempai, I'm going to have to wash myself over again."

Fuji smiled a very satisfied smile. He leaned in close to Echizen and slowly licked his neck sending goosebumps crawling all over his arms. "But now, you know what I like with my shaved ice."

--I'm sorry that took forever and I hope you all can forgive me. I had trouble completing it because I'd work myself into a frenzy and have to take a break. I want to write more in the future—also with lotsa sex and fuji's usage of unusual things and probably places. Check back and hopefully school will be merciful. Thank you for reading!


End file.
